


Tumblr Prompts

by noctiscorvus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-fandom prompts.<br/>Always welcoming more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr
> 
> -  
> anonymous asked:  
> prompt: Kaidan and FemShep. working out  
> -
> 
> Didn't quite go that way, but close enough?

Kaidan punched the lift button for the shuttle bay, rolling his shoulders as he got started on loosening his muscles.  
Filling out paperwork from his seemingly never ending pile (He was certain Shepard was 'delegating' all the tedious things from her own workload) and constantly running errands for council members and merchants (At the Commander's request because, in her exact words, " _Intel. Store discount. Jellyfish. Not in that order._ ") this past week had the Canadian's migraines kicking harder than usual while this twitching above his right eye made him more susceptible to wanting to abuse his Spectre status and just punch someone for the heck of it.

As he'd never hear the end of it if he really did hit someone, certain members of the crew would have such a field day of it, he figured it best to let the stress off in a more acceptable way:  
By getting his ass handed to him by Vega.  
It wasn't that Kaidan was all that bad at hand-to-hand combat, on the field or in training.  
It's just that Vega easily outweighed, outlifted and enjoyed the sport of cracking knuckles across another's jaw more than him.  
Atleast he always knew he was getting a good workout with the Lieutenant.

The doors whooshed open and the familiar smell of oil, metal and sweat greeted him as he stepped off.  
He nodded to Cortez, the man fiddling with what Kaidan hoped was the Kodiak's rattling stabiliser, before the sounds of flesh hitting flesh pulled his gaze to the middle of the room.  
Apparently Vega was occupied, if the way he got knocked off his feet was any indication.

Shepard brought her leg back down, moved her foot back and shifted her weight as she watched Vega push himself back up, eyes focused on her opponent's movements (Just as sharp as when she'd been looking down her gunsight at a Reaper).  
A lot of people learnt the painful way that when anyone who knew her said Shepard was good at kicking ass and taking names, they meant it literally.  
Woman had a kick that could instantly castrate a man.  
  
Luckily for her, James enjoyed dancing with danger as he rushed her with quick 1-2 jab, both hits she dodged, her own fist knocking the second away.  
Which had been expected, as Vega's leg suddenly darted between hers, foot hooking an ankle and both of them twisting with the Lieutenant's lead.

But Shep hadn't won wars much too big for one soul to be burdened with, only to go down when she lost her footing. Picking herself up while falling, a trick she'd been forced to learn after Cerberus brought her back, she made her one solid support hold out for two (because even if there was no one else, Shepard would always have her unwavering will) and reached out to grab Vega's shirt.  
Though he'd regained equilibrium she kept tumbling, using an extra twist of her hips to drag the soldier down with her and her other hand to shove him between the cold, hard floor and her own body.

Vega's breath rushed out in a wheeze just as Cortez cackled about big words falling short.  
The breathless, quick-fire reply implied that the pilot was lacking big things below the belt and the two started off into their usual banter, not that Kaidan was listening.  
  
See, it wasn't just a stereotype that Canadians were polite, that's just how they were raised and the Sentinel was no different.  
He said his thanks yous and your welcomes, watched his language around authority (the ones that cared anyway) and, if time permitted, always offered a helping hand if someone needed it.  
Blatantly checking someone out didn't quite fit into all that, especially if it was someone he respected.  
But often, he found that the universe just kind of threw these moments into his face without a single thought for his regard and upbringing.  
And that he also had no restraint whatsoever when it happened.

To him, it took minutes for Shepard to stand up, a fluid motion that her snug fitting work-out clothes accentuated, letting him see the muscles in her calves go tense as she got her feet under her, the way the tautness of her thighs carried on up past her shapely (and if he was being honest, almost perfect) ass and to her lower back where the muscles rippled and rolled her up to her full height.  
  
It was a marvel to watch Shepard move, every motion was graceful, be it calculated, trained or subconscious.  
She danced across battlefields, hair whipping in the wind behind her, barely keeping up, just like the rest of them.  
He'd feel bad for the way he caught himself looking at her sometimes, if she wasn't one of the Universe's best decisions ever made.  
She was certainly Mankind's, he mused as he watched her lightly kicked Vega in the ribs, laughter ringing throughout the shuttle bay as she easily joined in with the repartee the Lieutenants had going.

Of course, Vega noticed him, still half prone, tilting his head to get a better view of Kaidan from between their Commander's legs.  
"Hey Slick, you're late to the party!"  
Kaidan's gaze dropped a couple of inches so he was meeting Vega's, just in time as Shepard turned around right before he replied, "Not sure it was my kind of party anyway."  
"Sure about that, Alenko?" Her smile was always contagious, walking towards him with a hint of teeth, "I could go for another round."  
  
"Aw yeah Lola! Show him how to dance, girl!"

"Get off the floor, Vega. It didn't do anything to deserve your ass on it."

"I knew you were checking out my  _ass_ ets, Esteban!"

"Flaunt around like an idiot and people are bound to look."

"Don't go coy on me now."

Despite the noise, and gestures, those two made, Kaidan didn't break eye contact with Shepard, feeling the eyes of a predator watching him and being too stubborn to back down.  
He figured it was karma for his lingering looks when she outright grinned like a wolf and wordlessly shooed Vega off to the side, still watching him.  
Because they'd already started and Shepard never took her eyes off the target.  
(He'd never say, but he always enjoyed being on the receiving end of those stares.  
  
He'd never say, but she knew.)

 


End file.
